Sweet Innocence
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: childhood is a time of innocence, sometimes childhood can live one wishing for death, yet it is never granted, however there will always be a sweet innocent child to grant you your other wishes.


**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto and never will. I know that you should know that as well, however this is for those out there that do not. So all you will get it you sue me is nothing ! I am broke with little to no money for gas. I it find it odd that I have a job and work at lest 35 hours a week and yet have very little money at times, however my best friend who has never worked a day in her life time is never broke and have money all the time.

* * *

**

If someone was to ask my friends what my dream is, their answer would all be the same, to be Hokage. However if you were to ask me, I would tell you the same thing, but that is a lie. My true dream is to die. Why might you ask, well the answer to that is a simple one. I am one of the great heroes of my village. I bet you are confused now, well I guess I could take you back to when it all started 21 years ago.

The whole thing started when I was just a baby, not even a day old; you see our village was under attack by the Kyubbi no Kitsune. The Hokage at the time, knew that no one could stop the Kyubbi; he was a demon, while his fighters were human, being ninjas did not matter. When it came to a fight between demons and human, the demon would win. So he thought to seal the Kyubbi in a vessel, a strong one, and everyone, human and demon alike; knows the fact that human are just as strong and are odd things. So he sealed it in a baby, and that baby was me.  
You are starting to see it now aren't you? I was suppose to be seen as a hero to the village, but I was seen to most as the Kyubbi himself. Hated and scorned for something, I had no control over. I found out why I was hated when I was twelve. You would think I would have hated the Fourth and I did for a while, but I stopped because after all, you can't hate your own father for doing what he felt was right. Yes, you heard me right, the Fourth sealed the Kyubbi in his own son. I do not hate the man. No, he gave up so much more then I have, I can live with the hateful looks with the fact, he loves me.

I know he does cause he gave his life to do the seal, it was his blood that wrote the seal on me. He has never watched me grow up, but in a way, I felt him watching over me. I think about it now and I know he did the right thing, he gave his life and mine (sort of) to save hundreds of people. If I had been the Fourth and had to choose a child to seal a demon in; I would choose mine over all of them. Because if I could not be willing to give that great of a sacrifice, why would any one want to do the same. So the day I was born, I also lost my dad, but it wasn't till four years later, that I would most likely never die.

Want to know why? Simple really. The Great Kyubbi No Kitsune is afraid of my death, for with it comes his. So I will live a empty life, but you say I have friends and I do, sadly they do not know me that well or the would know my dream.

I slowly made my way to my apartment, I was in no hurry to get there. But never the less, I still made it there quickly. I didn't call out as I entered. I justed kicked my boots off, then brushed the snow off my coat. I did my nightly things of eating, showering and dressing for bed; after a while, I found myself standing in front of the Seal Gates.

"Gaki, what is it you want now?" The fox asked from the other side of the Seal Gates.I looked at him through the gates and gave a faint smile.  
"To thank you for being here for me, even if it was not your choice." I said, before fading from the room.

_I had changed it over these past six years, the room was no longer damp and dark nor was it bright and cheery. It was just a normal looking room. I did not know what to do when the brat told me what he had, I was the reason he was hated by most of the villages. Stupid humans, yet he thanks me._

I laid there with a million thoughts running in my mind. One being why I thanked the fox, he was why I couldn't reach my dream. He stopped me years ago, every time, so I gave up. When I was twelve and first learned of him and why I got the looks needless to say, I was not happy; but it did make me think about when I was younger. You see when I was younger, I was murdered. Don't looked so shocked that I am alive, remember he won't let me die. I don't remember ever thing that happened, what I do is ever so little. You see I was left to myself most of the time, and one day some masked man came in and attacked me. I was four and terrified of him. He was an Anbu, who had lost it all to the Kyubbi. So I stood little to no chance fighting him. As darkness over came me, I heard a voice yelling about being free, I thought it was odd, that I could hear it. The voice grew soft and then my body felt as if was on fire. I remember opening my eyes and looking around. I was still in the apartment that the Third had me stay at with a caretaker, but they really weren't here. The only thing different was the blood on the floor. I did not know it then, but I wasn't alone.

Soon after that, I met Iruka and it was great, till that bastard tricked me. I did not like it when people tricked me. I wanted to kill him, but I knew Iruka would think me a monster if I did, so I just beat the shit out of him. It wasn't till I was 15 that I figured out, that the fox in his own way cared for me. So we made a deal that one day, he would let me die and I would stop trying to kill myself. It has been six years and I am sorry to say, I will have to break that deal, I just can not take it any more. Not after what was said today to me by one of my so called friends, hell it was my teammate that said it. I would do it in the morning.

_I sighed did that gaki not think I won't hear his thoughts. I have to stop him some way. I knew it would be mean, but I need to know what had happened earlier today. When you are sealed in someone, the only useful thing is the ability to look at their memories when they are asleep, but the side effect is a nightmare that it makes. I stopped when I found what I was looking for, it was his team talking about the mission they had done today. A small D rank, I think. They had to baby sit some kits. After it was over, they had talked, I watched what they talked about.  
_**Flash Back**

"I am shocked Naruto, I figured you would complain about a babysitting mission." Sasuke stated.

"Nah I like kids" Naruto replied, "In fact, I want to have a lot of them some day."

" Who would you rape to do that?" Sakura said smugly. Sasuke looked shocked as was Naruto, I felt it.

"What do you mean Sakura?" He asked.

"You know that no woman in her right mind would let you touch them anyway. Face it Naruto, you will always be alone, right Sasuke-kun?" She spoke softly as if she was speaking to a small child, only with venom in her voice. As for her answer, she receieved a hard right hook.

Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke hit Sakura, but glad it was Sasuke and not him, if he had done it, she wouldn't be alive after that hit. He looked form Sasuke then to Sakura, she was out cold, I smiled at the look in the other boys eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto told him and turned to leave. "She is wrong, you know." was yelled before the other took off, leaving her there.

Flash Back

_I stopped what I was doing knowing just how to stop him_.

I sat up with sweat running into my eyes. Damn it, why did I dream about that, I asked myself. I sighed when I heard my neighbor's baby crying and it sound like it was in my room. Man that kid has great lungs, I thought, as I pulled my pillow over my head to muffle the sound. After about five minutes, I was pissed off, it sounded like the kid's parents weren't even trying to calm the kid down. It pissed me off that my neighbor was so, wait my neighbor has no kids. Hell, the closest people living near me was Shiurkima, Sasuke and Ino. And I know they have no kids well not yet, Ino wasn't due for three more weeks.

I sat up in bed and turn on the light and to my shock in the bed next to me was a baby. I blinked and the baby cried. I carefully picked her up. I rocked her, and she stopped crying.

"Shh little one." I said. Just where did you come from? I asked and felt the kyubbi's powers call out to me, weaker than it has ever been. I closed my eyes and found myself back in the room I had been in, before going to sleep. I looked at my arm first and was a little shocked to see the baby there too. I looked from the little girl up to the Seal Gates, surprised that the fox has not yelled at me yet. I was not worried.

"Kyubbi what's going on here?" I demanded and silence was my answer. "Fox you best answer me!" I yelled and again was answered with silence. I was about to yell again, but the baby started crying. "Shh it is alright little one." I said, as I rocked her when she stopped, I noticed a red blanket of red chalka had wrapped around her. I smiled at the fact the fox was okay, but he felt weaker. "What is going on and where did she come from?" I asked, he was silent for a while before he spoke.

"I am far older and stronger than one may think and I know many things. One thing I do know is how to fuse chakra, life and energy to make a new life. You forgot that I feel what you feel and I felt the darkness that I had hoped that we beat, some time ago. You felt you had no reason to live, but you are wrong, you have her. If you do not want to live for yourself, then live for her and I promise that you will no longer wish for death."  
I told him and he looked at the floor, "If you die, I will die as well, but this child will grow up alone and hated for she looks to much like you. One of the nine will take her in, but she will still have the hate from the others to deal with. You know how that made you act, the only difference is she will have no demon to heal her, she could die." I stated as he looked from the floor to the baby in his arms. She was now asleep. "Kyi" He whispered, than looked at me. "What do you think of that for a name?" He asked. "I am deeply honored." I told him, as they faded from the room.

Italics- Kyubbi thinking

Bold-Flashback


End file.
